Come Find Me
by Mealyna
Summary: Yuugi has a nightmare. Or is it just a morbid dream? When he wakes what to do? Romance and yaoi eventually. Rating has been upped.
1. Sweet Nightmare

**Mea: 'Lo yall. I'm back. But I'm ditching the When the World Spins series. (not that it was being read) Thank my ex-bffl for that. Now on to my true love.  
****Naomi: Your friends?  
****Mea: No. Yugioh and Yaoi.  
Naomi: Ohhhhh. ...Freak.  
Mea: T_T  
Yuugi: Uh, Mea-chan doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters. Shes just having fun. She begs you not to sue her.**

**Warning: This will eventually be a yaoi love story. So the rating will be upped. Should I decide to go that far. Please read at your own risk. And for all you flame- happy people. Go ahead. Flame away. Your hate makes me grow ^.-**

**Naomi: See? She's a freak.  
Mea: T_T**  


* * *

**_The Kisses of the sun  
Were sweet i didn't blink  
I let it in my eyes_**  
_**Like an exotic dream**_

"Hello?" Yuugi called into the darkness around him. A tiny pinprick of light clung to a lock of his hair. It was certainly weird here, almost as if that small light could speak to him. The voice was high and sarcastic but soothing all the while. It urged him to start forward and that all would come to pass. And as it was, Yuugi beleived it. So he started walking forward into what appeared to be nothingness. He couldn't help but wonder if, perhaps, this was what Atem had felt before death. He promptly dismissed the thought and the pinprick of light in his hair shivered.

Noises erupted on either side of him and he shivered. They sounded gruesome and terrifying and he wanted out. But the light in his hair urged him forward. Just a little more it seemed to say. Just a little more and you'll be fine. He gulped but froze. He couldn't go on. He was too scared. And the noises grew louder and more vicious. Thats when he heard the humming and felt the seemingly invisible yet comforting embrace.

"Yuugi."

Where had he heard that voice? It was deep and rich and he swore he knew it. It was coming from somewhere up ahead.

"Yuugi."

Suddenly he dashed forward desperate to find out who was calling him. The noises grew and Yuugi swore he was being chased by something evil and nasty but he didn't turn around. Didn't look. He ran faster and harder drawing short pants of air into his lungs as he desperately dashed forward, or so he hoped... the darkness was to thick and he only had the pinprick of light clinging to his hair.

"Atta boy short stuff." the high sarcastic voice whispered in his ear.

"Partner, come find me." and thats when Yuugi stopped running. Partner? Could it possibly be?

"Atem?" Yuugi called into the blackness.

"Yuugi run!"

A roar erupted behind him and with a small jump Yuugi began running again, this time from the awful thing he now knew was behind him. It was close. Yuugi could smell the creature's foul breath. It was right behind him. The pinprick of light shivered.

"Stop being scared. It can sense that, it only has as much power as you give it," the high voice said.

"You're crazy!" Yuugi ran faster and brushed the pinprick of light out of his hair. A shreik and the sound of the mighty beast chomping down on something was heard. Soon only the darkness and the awful voices remained. Yuugi licked dry lips and shook as he ran. The beast had been after that little light? Yuugi slowed to a walk and glanced around him. Nothing. He shivered. He lifted his hand to his face. At least he felt that he did. the darkness had become so complete around him since the pinprick of light had left.

"Left? Is that what she did? Yuugi... what happened to you?"

"Atem?" Yuugi asked hopefully. Slowly a figure emereged from the darkness. He looked just like Yuugi, with a few exceptions. He was garbed in ancient Egyptian clothing, dark skin, and had ruby eyes. He smiled at Yuugi. "Atem!"

Yuugi rushed forward and the relaxed face of the former king became horror stricken as if he saw something Yuugi didn't. And that was when Yuugi fell.

* * *

Yuugi awoke tangled in his sheets, sweat drenched and screaming, with Joey shaking him.

"C'mon bud, you awake?"

"Yeah." Yuugi sighed. "It was just a dream." And his eyes teared up for some reason. Joey patted his arm. Obviously confused.

* * *

Mea: Yeah, this sucks I get that. Shut up.

Naomi: Hmmmm... not as bad as your other stories.

Yuugi: It's kinda short though.


	2. What Now?

**Hey all. Next chapter. No witty comment to say except, this is the fastest I've ever updated......**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Don't sue me.**

_**Author's note: My references to faeries is one I heard long ago and I might be spelling the type wrong. Forgive me my obvious stupidity.**_

* * *

The fact that love is easy to recieve has been disproved. I'd know. I'm a forgotten faerie. Not that humans are supposed to remember us past the age of six. But we are assigned to a specific human and we spend the rest of our lives bestowing lucky magic upon that person. My friends and I are young, but have long since matured. We were all luckily assigned to humans that were destined to be friends...not that Karin and I didn't have to work a little bit to make sure our humans were friends. Any way I'm off topic. Where was I? Oh yes, love.

Love is just as hard to receive as it is to give. There is this patheological fear of being hurt. Some people are right to be afraid. Actually most are. You never find your heartsoul, or soul mate in human, the first time around. Or at least, normally. I've heard cases of lucky few finding their chosen. My human and I are not of those few. His beloved had mine as his as how faeries spend their lives from birth until death with their humans this isn't so unusual.

My human's name is Yuugi Mutou. Mhm. That's right the King of Games. Aka my short stuff. Heh. He remembered me until he was nine, then he met Tea. He thought himself smitten. He was wrong. Tea's faerie is my brother, Trevan. Trevan was easily able to steer Tea away from crushing on Yuugi, but considering Trevan is my elder brother and I'm the younger sister this was no surprise. Yuugi crushed on her for years because of my ineptitude. His freshman to sophomore year of high school is where I learnd to control my magic a bit more. It happened as a frustrated accident. I was upset for I beleived myself a failure as a guarding faerie. I hadn't been able to protect him from that bully, I never had really. Thats when I gave him most of my lucky magic to help him solve that puzzle. It wore me out and I couldn't protect him from the things that surrounded and possesed him. I was asleep in his hair for hours until I noticed another presance. I looked up and my heart flew. A male faerie grinned down at me. He looked ancient. He spoke to me in the most ancient of tongues.

"Mine." was all he said. I had thought he was talking about my short stuff and I was about to protest until I saw a shadow that didn't belong to Yuugi drift across the floor and stroke (Yuugi's) hair gently. The male faerie grabbed my wrist, yanked me up and stared very pointedy at me. "Mine." He repeated and kissed me.

From that moment on I was determined to keep Yuugi in love with this shadow like being, which obviously amused my heartsoul, as he reclined in my human's hair seeing as how his human (aka the shadow) shared a body with him. My heartsoul only knew one English and Japanese word and that was "Mine." He told me that constantly after figuring out I didn't speak ancient Egyptain nor the ancient Faerie language.

When I finally had Yuugi beleiving he was and falling in love with Atem, aka the shadow, the latter had to leave taking my heartsoul with him. So here we are. Yuugi and I, watching the rain fall. Lonely and cold inside. I sighed and he seemed to mirror my sentiments. I grabbed onto one of his golden blond bangs and hung from it. I was already decidedly fond of his hair. Actually I had decided that when I was a baby faerie but thats not the point. He shifted restlessly and brushed his hand through his bangs. I squealed as I was dislodged from his hair but my cry was unheard.

"What's with the glare outside the window bud?" My short stuff turned and I with him. Joey stood there toweling his hair dry and Karin fluttered next to his head, clinging to a strand of his hair. Almost imperceptably Joey turned a single finger across the top of her head. Lucky. Joey had remembered Karin's name and Karin had helped him with certain...problems. She won't tell me what though.

I wish Yuugi would remember me sometimes. Occassionally I can feel him struggling like he's trying to remember something important. I just soothe him cause I can feel his pain at not being able to remember. I wish he'd remember me. I can't remember my own name.

* * *

Yuugi sighed and shrugged. To be honest he hadn't realized he'd been glaring. He'd been thinking of...something. He couldn't quite remember. Actually he had been trying to remember his childhood. At times he felt like there was something missing, a childhood friend long forgotten. He sighed in irritation when he couldn't think of a face or even the name or even worse, the gender!

"Uh, Yug?" Yuugi snapped out of his funk and realized he hadn't responded to Joey's comment or presance.

"I'm fine Joey." Yuugi gave his friend a fake grin and hoped he'd buy. He didn't but to his credit, Joey didn't say a word; he merely brushed a hand through his hair. "Alright Joey." Yuugi sighed and lost his smile. "I'm not ok. I miss Atem. Really badly." And with that he turned back to the rain outside the window.

He heard Joey shift and sigh. He couldn't take it so he turned back to his best friend. "Whats wrong Joey? You've been acting strange for the past couple weeks."

Joey sighed before throwing himself onto the sofa. He ran his fingers through his hair and seemed to contemplate something. Then he looked at Yuugi and seemed to think again. "Hey you're my pal righ'?"

Yuugi stared at him dumbfoundedly. "Yeah?"

"And you'd love me for me righ'?"

"Duh? Joey are you gay and worried about my reaction? Cause if so then let me point out that I have feelings---"

"Thas not it bud! I mean yeah, I'm gay but...it's who I'm gay for!"

Yuugi blinked. "Ok?"

"...."

"Joey," Yuugi sat down besides his friend and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "who is it? I promise I won't think less of you."

"Its..."

"Yeah?"

"It'ssetokaiba..."

"Come again?" Yuugi asked frowning.

"Kaiba! Ok?!"

"Oh. Thats it?"

"Whattaya mean that's it?!"

Yuugi backed up. Why was Joey so frutrated over having a crush on Kaiba? He licked his lips unconsiously. "You mean you just realized this?"

Joey blushed a dark shade of crimson that Yuugi never thought possible before and looked hastily at his now twitching hands. "Define 'just realized.'"

Now it was Yuugi's turn to blush dark red. Despite what his friends thought of him he wasn't as naive as he thought. But he didn't expect Joey- of all people- to hop into bed without waiting to make sure if it was really the right move.

"Joey, you didn't!"

"I-I didn't mean ta! It just sorta.....and he was sooo...I mean c'mon! Who wouldn't.........." Joey stuttered out getting redder, if it was possible, but his eyes grew lustful yet warm. Yuugi watched on gently. He knew that look anywhere. It was the same look he used to occasionally on Atem's face. He had wondered then if the spirit had wanted him as much as he wanted the spirit. It wasn't possible, he knew it then, but it didn't hurt to hope right?

"Aaanywayyy. He hasn't contacted me, so I don't think it meant anything to him.." Joey's look was so broken hearted for once in his life Yuugi wanted to hurt the rich CEO very very badly.

"Don't say that! He'd be crazy not to love you back!" Joey stared at him. Then a bit more. Then he smiled. "Thanks Yuugi! Speaking of guys we need to get you one too!" Joey winked. "How bout we go to the club later?"

Yuugi swore he heard an eep of protest and a slightly softer laugh and he looked wildly around. "Whassamatter?"

"I thought I heard laughter."

"Y-yyeah?" Joey rubbed his neck and grinned sheepishly. "Well uh lets go!!!"

* * *

_**A reveiw a day brings happiness to stay! ------Is not a hundred percent sure where she heard this.**_


	3. Karin and Severin

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Don't sue me dammit.**

**I took some artistic liscence with the way faeries are. I'll explain it later. Reading my story through I realized that All the faeries have an obsession with their humans hair. Huh. Oh and this chapter is heavy Puppyshipping....**

_**Warning: Is yaoi. No lemon, but hints of two pair of males in lurve. Don't like that? I'm sorry. Here, theres a lovely invention called THE BACK BUTTON. Feel free to press it.**_

* * *

"Human music is too loud. And it makes no sense. Can we all go home and me and Lillypad can watch you and Yuugi play games? Please Joey?" Joey chuckled at Karin's whine. They were in the bathroom cause Joey had needed a break from the music but Karin could still hear the loud blasts from the club with her tiny ears. She was currently trying to bury herself in his hair to escape from the th-thump th-thump of the noisy club. So far? No dice. Joey did feel bad for the small faerie but even worse for Yuugi who had recently lost the love of his life. He sighed, dislodged Karin and lett her cling to his finger. He held her up to hi eye level and smiled warmly at her stubborn lilac eyes and flyaway sunshine hair.

"Ya know why we can't do dat Kar."

She pouted and crossed her tiny frail arms. "I know. I just wish Yuugi would remember Lillypad's real name. It was so pretty when we were babies clinging to our flowers."

"Lemme guess, Lillypad was born on a Lillypad. Dats how she got her nickname righ'?"

Karin smiled and snuggled into Joey's thumb. "Nope. she got her nickname because a frog tried courting her when she was a month old. It stranded her on a lillypad and Treavan had to come save her." She shook her tiny head and her wings fluttered gently. "No. She was born in a rare faerie flower. A tiger roselaon."

Joey blinked. He hadn't heard of it. Of course Karin did say it was a rare faerie flower so..."Hey Karin, what kinda flower were you born in?"

She shifted uneasily. Her alabastor skin turned a delicate shade of red and she fluttered away from him. Joey raised an eyebrow. "Suntin da matta?"

"Your accents showing," he heard her mumble. "You must be concerned."

"'Course I am! Mah faerie is actin all strange jest cuz I mentioned her flower!" joey said his accent really slipping. He held out his hand to her. "Kar, what's up?"

"My flower isn't exactly respectable in the human or faerie world."

"I'm sure it aint that bad." Joey grinned and leaned against a stall. "C'mon have ya seen where I live?"

"....Joey, I was born from a dandelion. A weed. It's embarrassing."

Joey was about to open his mouth when who should stroll through the door than a certain CEO? He stared at Joey for a minute before flicking his eyes to Karin. He raised his eyebrows as Karin dove into Joeys mop of blonde locks. Joey glared. He hadn't talked to Kaiba since said man had uncerimoniously dumped him on the curb outside his house- oh sorry- mansion. Kaiba crossed his arms and glared back.

"Wheeler."

"Kaiba. Whattaya want?"

"What do I want?" Kaiba raised a perfect eyebrow. "Well for starters a certain mutt," Joey drew in a hopefull breath, "to move so I can use the toilets." Joey let it out and rolled his eyes, cursing himself mentally. "Oh, and your midget is apparently quite the sorrowful drunk. He's making quite the scene at the bar."

"WHA!?" Joey dashed out, not noticing the longing look Kaiba sent his way.

"You know, Master, if you want the boy why not just tell him? You hadn't a problem taking him." Severin, a frost faerie, yawned from his master's hair.

"I can neither see nor hear anything."

"Yeah, but you remembered me didn't you." It was a fact not a question and Seto gritted his teeth. He had remembered the faerie. It had been accidental. He'd been working on papers when Mokuba had come in with old scrawls he'd managed to save from their childhood.

"Big brother, what's Severin mean?"

"Severin?"

"Yeah, see? It's written right here."

Seto had taken the paper from his brother and looked it over. IT was his childish scrawl he decided with a sigh. "I'll look it up later." Mokuba had nodded happily and run off. Probably to play videogames or something. Seto sighed and looked at the paper scrap again. "Severin." The word rolled off his tongue. He had a memory of a laughing voice that was easily bored. Blue eyes and lavender hair. Tiny miniscule wings that fluttered and beat at the air.

"So you remember me, Master Seto?"

Seto frowned. From that day on the faerie hadn't left his side, or rather his hair. It bugged him. What is it with Faeries and hair? Seto had asked. Severin had shrugged. He didn't know.

"You gonna continue on like that? Remembering junk? Or do you wanna see how your erm, delicious puppy, and my tricky dandelion are dealing with the stressed out, drunked out, bugged out little one and his faerie?"

Seto's face flamed. Damn the little faerie for being able to listen in on him when ever it wanted. Severin had been able to figure out Seto's feelings for the blonde before Seto had.

"I am going to go home." he muttered stalkingfrom the bathroom, the faerie twining in Seto's hair to keep from being dislodged.

"Thought you had to piss?"

Seto gritted his teeth.

* * *

Far off, in Egypt a figure was walking toward a pyramid. It paused every five minutes or so to listen. To a passerby, not that there were many in the desert, it seemed as though he was listening for another human being. But the figure would take up his slow steady walk after a second. Then pause five minutes later for a second. He seemed almost uncertain. But he made it to the pyramid. Placing a note at the bottom of it a smile flashed across his face. There. Now for them to come find him. And he was certain those meddlesome kids would.

* * *

Ok, this dragged and was so totally suckeh. But I promise I'll do better. I totally fudged Joey's accent. For one reason alone. I'm not sure its a Brooklyn accent or a Bostonian one. It sounds similar.

Anyway, read and reveiw

A reveiw a day speeds up the play!


	4. Yuri, Love and The Letter

**Hey here's another chapter. I have zero wit. and I was confused on if it was Marik or Malik that was the incredibly violent insane one. I've seen it both ways sooo.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YGO! or Everything You Want.**

**Warning: Contains boy on boy loving. Small lemon...maybe citrused.**

* * *

**Somewhere there's speaking**  
**It's already coming in**  
**Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind**  
**You never could get it**  
**Unless you were fed it**  
**Now you're here and you don't know why **

Yuugi was having that dream again. The one where all he could do was run and listen to that voice. The one where he saw Atem at the end. The one where he took one step and fell. Except...this time...this time the voice and light weren't there. And if it was, it wasn't speaking to him. The monsters roared and breathed on his heels but he could never see them. He always felt them. A choked pained sob broke through and he glanced over his shoulder to see a ravenette with flyaway hair and her head bent standing just behind him. She was alit with color against the blackness and Yuugi stopped running. He took a hesitant step towards her.

"Miss?"

She lifted her head. Her eyes were sunburst and bright; as if all the light in the universe had decided upon channeling itself through thos twin orbs. Her face was soaked in tears, but young and innocent. Yuugi felt two pangs in his chest. One of familiarity, and one of sorrow at the tears.

"Are you alright miss?" he asked gently reaching out to her. She stared at his hand. Then at him. Then back to his hand. The shadows around them let out a loud roar and they both jumped.

"Run Yuugi!" the high sarcastic voice was back, but it was coming from the girl before him. She grabbed his arm and pulled him forward. The roaring got closer and closer and Yuugi closed his eyes and let himself be pulled along.

**But under skinned knees and the skid marks**  
**Past the places where you used to learn**  
**You howl and listen**  
**Listen and wait for the**  
**Echoes of angels who won't return**

It was as if he was dreaming inside his dream. He saw his life flashing. But it was going backward...He saw Atem leaving. Then he saw all of the dueling tournaments, then solving the puzzle, then his years in high school; all of the bullies, including Joey and Tristen. It kept up like this until he saw himself as a small baby playing with the petals of a strange looking flower. Something had shot out of that flower. He had giggled. And lifted a finger to paw at the small as a bug girl. She had latched herself first to his finger then to his hair.

"Yuugi," she gurgled, much in the way he had when he was calling for his mother or his grandfather. "Yuugi."

**_[Chorus]_**  
**He's everything you want**  
**He's everything you need**  
**He's everything inside of you**  
**That you wish you could be**  
**He says all the right things**  
**At exactly the right time**  
**But he means nothing to you**  
**And you don't know why**

"YUUGI!" Short stuff certainly was emmitting off some strange pain waves. He was tossing and turning, I'm guessing, a bad side effect of his dinking. "Yuugi!" A grabbed a bang and pulled. He thrashed and keened. Sweat was on his brow,his breath picked up and I pulled weakly on his hair, shouting uselessly for him to wake.

**You're waiting for someone**  
**To put you together**  
**You're waiting for someone to push you away**  
**There's always another wound to discover**  
**There's always something more you wish he'd say**

Yuugi's eyes opened and he sat in the dark cool of his room. Something had drawn him out of his memories and the dream at the same time. His heart rate was up and he had a wicked bad headache. He hadn't seen Atem and that had hurt but somethin had woken him right as he remembered a name.

"Oh short stuff I'm so glad your're safe." it was whispered and Yuugi jumped and looked around wildly.

"Who's there?"

**_[Chorus]_**

Not fair Lady Fate. Not fair. How cruel to tease me with the hope that my short stuff actually remembered me. I twined myself on a golden bang and buried my face in it. A finger came up and I braced myself to be dislodged. I was but not in the way I expected. A gently finger pried away my hands and I fell into a palm. I looked up into wide amethyst eyes and caught my breath.

**But you'll just sit tight I**  
**And watch it unwind**  
**It's only what you're asking for**  
**And you'll be just fine**  
**With all of your time**  
**It's only what you're waiting for**

"Yuri?" Yuugi watched as the small faerie's eyes widened in disbeleif before a look of joy passed over her face.

"Short stuff!" she cried happily and glommed onto his thumb. Her voice was small but it was high enough to upset Yuugi's headache. He winced. "Opps sorry."

Yuugi smiled.

* * *

**Out of the island**  
**Into the highway**  
**Past the places where you might have turned**  
**You never did notice**  
**But you still hide away**  
**The anger of angels who won't return**

Neither Joey nor Seto knew how they wound up in the millionaire's mansion, much less the bed. All Seto knew is that he was cursing himself for ever letting the delicious blonde under him go. He dragged his tongue across th other male's clavicle enjoying the lw moan he recieved. He aimed his body and thrust over Joey's prostate.

"Yes! Oh, yes! Seto!"

Seto bit back a smirk and released a moan. The pup was tight. The heat was indescribeable.

"Puppy," he panted out sweat dripping off his body. "Cum with me."

As if on cue both men released wildly semen spattering over both chests and the sheets. They lie there a bit before Seto heard Severin chuckle.

"Now was that so hard Mast-OW! Dandelion! What the hell? Owowowowowowowowoowwwww!!!"

Seto smirked. He had a feeling that he was going to like Karin. But nt as much as he liked her human. He kissed Joey's neck and sighed.

_[**Chorus]**_

* * *

Marik's eyes widened as he re-read the note. He hadn't been sure why he had been drawn to the pyramid ths night but he was suddenly glad for it. He rushed back toward his dwellings. The word's on the small slip of paper read in clear script, "Think of this as a new game. I'm hiding, wating for all of you to find me. Now, don't take too long. Come my friends. Find me.

**I am everything you want**  
**I am everything you need**  
**I am everything inside of you**  
**That you wish you could be**  
**I say all the right things**  
**At exactly the right time**  
**But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why**  
**And I don't know why**  
**Why**  
**I don't know**


	5. Phoned part1

Naomi P.: Mea I know I don't belong here but uhm why am I?  
Mea: Just letting you know...  
Naomi P.: Yeah?  
Mea: ...you, Naomi Parker...  
Yuri: Naomi is a Mary-sue!  
Karin:*laughs*  
Naomi P.: v_v;

**Disclaimer: I don't own YGO! **

**Warning: None really. Its pretty quiet and devoid of pervism...  
**

* * *

Yuugi sat on his bed and listened to Yuri's gentle hum as she lounged comfortably in his hair. Neither of them had spoken a word since the initial reunion. Neither her sudden appearance nor the fact that she had probably been there all along bothered Yuugi. In a way he was comforted by the fact that he once more had someone looking over him. He smiled gently at the thought. His head ache from all of the liquor he drank the night before seemed to be lessened to the point where he wondered if he had any booze left in his system.

"No, Short stuff, you don't."

Yuugi smiled and reached up to pet the fairie in his hair. "You can read my mind now Yuri?"

Yuri fluttered to his bang where she clung to stare in his eyes. "Sort of. It's a gentle feeling I get. It's rather difficult to explain."

Yuugi smiled as he dislodged the tiny being from his hair so she could be cupped in his palms. She sat ther and smiled and he marvelled over her small seemingly delicate form. Her eyes were a swirl of colors that were sunburst bright and reflected many emotions. Her raven colored hair contrasted with her white cream skin quite nicely. Purple laces decorated a white medival style peasant dress that hugged her minute form in a rather attractive fashion. All in all he supposed she was a knockout and felt a rush of almost brotherly pride. She stared at him questioningly.

"Whats wrong Yuugi? You've been staring at me, smiling, for a little while."

Yuugi laughed gently. "You must be really popular with all the other fairies."

She tilted her head and stared at him for as though he were insane. "Not really. I make friends with your friends' faeries, and even Severin, Seto's fairie, but I wouldn't say I'm popular. Oh and Tea's faerie, Trevan, is my elder brother."

Yuugi couldn't resist poking a little more fun at the slightly flustered young woman. "No? So, no special faerie in your life?"

Yuri's wings drooped behind her and her shoulders slumped forward as her eyes dimmed. Yuugi automatically wished he could take it back by the way she stared at him dejectedly.

"I only have eyes for my heartsoul. Atem's faerie."

Yuugi was taken aback. "Atem's faerie?"

"Yes," she gave him a weak smile. "He's my heartsoul. Just like Atem is yours."

"Heartsoul? Mine? No way!" Yuugi's eyes widened to comical proportions. "Uh, by the by, what exactly is a heartsoul?"

Yuri stared at him as if he'd grown three, or maybe four, heads. He blushed deeply under the colorful swirl of sunburst styled eyes. Had he insulted her or perhaps maybe her intelligance? He bit his lip and gulped, suddenly remembering that for such a small faerie, Yuri had one hell of a temper when insulted. He'd witnessed it first hand as a nine year old when a couple of older boys had teased him for claiming to have a faerie friend. She had been upset and her magic had sent them flying back. He had been called a freak and that had started a round of bullying. He told her he didn't want to see her, ever, again. Then he didn' ever remember having her until this very moment.

"Yuugi? You still with me short-stuff?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. Sorry, what?"

"I said, Heartsoul is faerie for Soulmate." Yuri said pointedly, folding her arms as she spoke and giving his hair a longing look. "You know the person your soul spends its life force trying to find?"

* * *

If it was possible for a face to get redder than a tomatoe it would certainly describe Short-stuff's face. That and completely adorable, but thats a given considering who he is exactly. However I did not anticipate nor was I grateful to the sudden movement of his hands flying to his faceying to hide his embarrassment at my words.

"Hey! Warn a faerie before you do that, huh?" My wings beat at the air. On the upside...his bangs were free.

**_..._**

**_Mine_**.

"Sorry Yuri." Huh? What was he saying? My arms latched onto his hair and I nuzzled my face into the scent of strawberries and vanilla. Mmm. Home. "I just..can't beleive that my soulmate...Yuri! Atem is-he's!" Hmm? Why is my short stuff giving off such a melancholy aura? Is that...is that sobbing? Ohmigosh! Why the hell wasn't I paying attention?

"Shhh, shhh, shhh. C'mon sweetie, it's gonna be ok, hunny I promise!" I fluttered to his cheek and patted it gently, carfully avoiding the wet saline liquid rolling down from his eyes. "I swear, I'll never let anything hurt you!"

"But Atem is dead! He's my only love an now...!" Oh, my poor Short-stuff. But, couldn't he feel it?

"Yuugi, you don't-"

A shrill ring put me off gaurd. Damn stupid invention the tellyfone. Why humans couldn't make that damn tone less shrill? Short stuff dried his eyes and answered with a sniffle that tore into my heart.

"H-hello?"

I assume the human on the other end answered in rapid fire cause Yuugi's face twisted in confusion and I felt his struggle to keep up.

"Wait, Malik, wait. Note? You found it? Uh, what? Yes, I'm paying attention. No you aren't making-what do you mean by-he who? What? But- that's- you and I both- STOP LYING TO ME DAMMIT!"

There was a pause in which my short stuff sobbed hysterically. Then the voice on the other end started speaking again. "Fine," Yuugi responded to whatever the other said. "I'll listen and I'll gather the gang, but so help me if you're lying to me... Alright. See you then."

Short stuff hung up and curled into a ball on the floor. I fluttered above him, torn between wanting to curl under his hair and comfort him and just letting him be. Humans are such tricky beings to read.

"Malik said he's alive," Yuugi murmered after awhile and I took that as a cue. I shot down and furrowed into his hair, hair that always smelt of vanilla.

"I see. He who?" I sent out some calming waves.

"My- my heartsoul."

I cooed gently as he burst back into hysterics.


End file.
